


You Like Me When I'm Desperate

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik can hold it, and hold it, and hold it.  Charles has to pee just from <em>sitting</em> next to Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like Me When I'm Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> For a watersports request on xmen_firstkink, and of course for a watersports square on kink_bingo, and just generally because watersports can be so damn much fun to write! Dear nonny from the meme: I know I didn't get any of your bonus suggestions in there, but trust me, this will not be the last time I write Charles/Erik watersports. ^_^

They've been driving three hours in the dark, and it really seems as though at some point Erik ought to have gotten out of the car and emptied his bladder. The man is, as far as Charles can tell, a _sponge_. He's the one driving, though, and he'd surely have pulled over if he'd even noticed that he was feeling... strained.

Well, apparently he hasn't noticed, but Charles certainly has, and Charles is nearly squirming in his seat. It's not fair, it's completely unfair-- Charles hasn't had so much as a drop to drink for ages, and yet the pressure building up in Erik is driving him _insane_.

Erik glances over at Charles. "Are you all right?"

" _I'm_ fine."

"Do you need me to pull over?"

Charles rolls his eyes. "Not unless you're planning to make use of the stop yourself, no."

Erik raises an eyebrow, glances over again... but he shakes his head. "We're only half an hour from Covington, aren't we? We'll be at the motel soon enough."

Half an hour. Charles can wait. It's not even his bladder, for God's sake.

He squirms anyway, trying to sink down in the seat, trying to think of something else. _Anything_ else. It's as if Erik's _focusing_ on that, thinking about pissing as though--

\--as though--

Charles's head whips around, and he stares at Erik. "My God, you're doing this to me on _purpose_."

Erik just smiles. "It took you long enough to figure that out. How are you, anyway? Good for now?"

"I have half a mind to make you pull the car over and piss in full view of the headlights, my _God_ , you _sadist_ \--"

"Tell me it won't feel amazing when we get to the motel and I finally _do_ make use of a washroom."

Charles groans, closing his eyes and thumping his head against the passenger window. "You are an evil, twisted man--"

"--and you love me."

"And I love you," Charles mutters sullenly, but his lips turn up just a little at the corners anyway.

*

The first five minutes after that are almost easy. Erik is doing it on purpose, so Charles feels fully justified in blocking him out.

Except that, as it happens, it's not _all_ about Erik's body and its needs. Charles whimpers a little; now that he's blocking Erik, his body's free to chime in, voice its desire to find a washroom or a nearby bush. If the road weren't empty of everything but tumbleweeds, Charles might be tempted to give in and ask Erik to pull over.

Ten minutes, now. Twenty left to go. Charles shudders, squirming harder into his seat.

"I could drive faster," Erik offers, in a somewhat reconciliatory tone.

"You could have less bloody self-control," Charles says, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Less? I'd never make it to the motel that way." Erik smirks.

"Yes, well, at this point I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to make it myself."

Erik looks over at him for a moment, suddenly concerned. "That bad?"

"What did you _think_ , that I was fidgeting like this because I'm _comfortable_ \--"

"I'll pull over."

"Don't you dare," Charles says quickly. He looks at the dashboard clock, but the angle's terrible; every time he's read it with his own eyes, he's been five minutes off. He looks at it through Erik's eyes for a moment. They probably only have ten minutes to go. He can manage ten more minutes.

Only now he's back in Erik's mind, and Erik's imagining the shower in their motel room, his cock out and in Charles's hand, and Charles jerks himself out of Erik's mind frantically, shoving himself against the passenger door and panting.

"Faster," Charles manages, sounding strangled even to himself. "Drive faster."

Erik grins and floors it.

*

They pull into the motel parking lot in a spray of gravel, and Charles shoves two fingers to his temple, feeling around for the motel clerk. "Room 22," he says, "got us down, marked us in the book, we'll pay after, you don't need a key, just go, go, it's upstairs and to the left--"

Erik climbs out of the car, and Charles scrambles, not even bothering to shut the door. No matter, Erik gets both doors and the locks, and he follows Charles up the stairs, catching up as Charles tries to twist the doorknob and finds that the lock's _still locked_.

He moans, sagging against the door. "Erik, _please_."

Erik waves a hand, and the door falls open beneath Charles. "I just didn't want you to start without me."

"Vain hope," Charles manages, shoving into the bathroom. He doesn't bother turning the light on, just flips the lid up and fumbles with his trousers, opening his fly and getting his cock out, finally, _oh God_. Erik flips on the light, but Charles is just concentrating on not missing the bowl, releasing hours' worth of piss in a thin, light, fast-moving stream. It's like waterfalls and rushing rivers and tsunamis crashing onto a beach, for all the roar it makes in his head, and he barely even notices as Erik turns the light on and walks around, standing between the toilet and the sink, watching Charles's cock-- soft but _very, very busy_ in his hand, and he takes it in as Charles tilts his head back, moaning out loud.

As the last few drops finish and Charles shakes himself off, he winces. At least now he _knows_ his bladder's empty-- oh, how empty it is, thank God thank _God_ \-- but he still has a heavy weight low beneath his belly, waiting for release.

He looks over at Erik, a bit embarrassed by how winded he is by all this. "Aren't you going to?" He flushes, then takes a step back from the toilet and-- _flushes_ , rather, his skin going a slight pink as he sees the way Erik's looking at him.

"You saw what I wanted, didn't you? In the car."

"Yes," Charles whispers, licking his lips. He raises an eyebrow. "You've been waiting all this time for _that_?"

"Mm-hm." Erik takes his watch off and sets it neatly on the counter by the sink. "Will you?"

"Yes, of course," Charles answers automatically. "Of course I will--"

"You'll need your clothes off, then."

"Oh. Yes." Erik's beating him to it, stripping off his turtleneck and leaving it puddled on the floor. Charles feels weak and clumsy after the pleasure of that release-- nearly as pleasurable as the sort of release he _hopes_ he'll be finding when Erik's had his own-- but he somehow gets himself undressed, leaning back against the wall to strip his socks off when the rest of his clothes have gone.

By this point Erik's naked, and he's drawn the shower curtain back. He isn't bothering with the spray, which means he can leave the curtain open, see this in full light. Charles smiles at him. Erik doesn't ask for much; he's always been happy with the least bit of sex. When they started, he was delighted just by getting Charles's hand; he was nearly overcome when Charles gave him his mouth. Getting to fuck Charles was so startlingly good that Erik could barely contain himself.

And it's such a little thing he wants, just this, Charles would give him _so much more_. He climbs into the shower along with Erik and settles himself on his knees, and Erik stretches his arms up, settles his hands behind his neck.

"When you're ready," Erik says softly.

Charles wraps a gentle hand around Erik's cock, being as matter-of-fact as he can. Erik's getting hard anyway, and of course that'll mean this won't be easy, but the strain in Erik's neck and shoulders as he holds himself back is absolutely beautiful.

"When _you're_ ready," Charles murmurs, angling Erik's cock down.

For a few seconds nothing happens. It's one thing to crave release, and another to find it when one's desperately hard; Charles has certainly been there himself. But then Erik's cock jerks in Charles's hand, jerks again, and Erik opens his mouth to moan. He gets a short, hot spray, just across his hand and his wrist-- and then there's more, Erik's back arching as he lets go, floods Charles with the strong claiming scent of his piss, and Charles moans a little himself, letting the warmth flow over his chest and stomach, washing into his pubes and over his cock and down his thighs, ducking his face down and licking at the head of Erik's cock, taking up a small amount of Erik's taste and letting the piss splash against his chin. He has to grip Erik's cock more tightly after all that, and Erik presses his hips forward, pushing his cock through the steady circle of Charles's fingers. "Yes," Erik moans, "yes, _yes_ , God, you're beautiful, Charles, you're so _beautiful_..."

When he's finally finished, Erik slumps, catching Charles's shoulders with his hands, and Charles reaches up, steadying Erik at the hips. "You really _were_ holding it in, weren't you," Charles teases, rubbing one damp thumb against Erik's thigh. "Was it worth it?"

Erik slips his hands under Charles's arms and helps him up, and he kisses him, the damp messy feel of Erik's piss still on Charles's chin. Erik licks it up before kissing Charles again.

"Entirely," Erik murmurs. "Entirely worth it." He pulls back just enough to look into Charles's eyes. "Care to shower with me? And then we can do something for you."

"You _do_ owe me for that car ride," Charles says. "God! I know you have an incredible amount of self-discipline, but _really_ , Erik, that can't be good for the body..."

"Well, if you listen to common knowledge, sodomy's not much good for the body, either," Erik points out dryly. He slants his eyes to the side and starts up the water with his power, then turns the shower on once the water's warm enough. Charles turns him so they're both getting a little spray, and Erik glances around, reaching out for the soap. He lathers his hands and passes the bar to Charles. "But it hasn't done us any harm yet."

"Is that a hint?" Charles asks, grinning. "Because if it is, I'll be happy to have you--"

"Hint. Or," Erik says, sounding very slightly shy now, and after all this, that's a trick, "an offer," and the soap slides out of Charles's hands and slips around the bottom of the tub.

"I think we'd better shower fast," Charles says, and Erik grins at him.

 _-end-_


End file.
